creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stone Master
This is the first book of the Seven Dark Stones Series by Mo2damo and Great Expectations. Prologue (Mo2damo) The world of Darius is in ruins. The once mighty Warlocks of Central Darius have been scattered across the world. Those that survived have gone into hiding, and their mighty stones that have granted them magic have been lost in time. In so many years underground, the stones have ceased to understand their owners, and will give magic to anyone who finds it. Unfortunately, that includes Makarii Dune, son of the warlock Trabii Dune, who is bent on destroying Darius. He has formed an army of Haggus, and, with his connection to the stones, is tracking them down for their great power. Luckily, Adalius of the Ora Clan, has a strange connection to the stones. It seems perhaps, Adalius may be the first Humaar Warlock since the old days in Talen. One will find the stones, and one will win. But will it be Adalius or Makarii? That is the question that can only be decided by the Stone Master. Chapter One: The Journey Begins (Mo2damo) Adalius walked inside the cave to find a crowd of Red Scarab Union Members. "You summoned me?" A young man with curly brown hair spoke forward. Adalius instantly recognized him as Eldar Ezmeriath, son of the Red Scarab Union's Founder. "Greetings Adalius", spoke Eldar in a deep, serious voice, "it is time." Adalius nodded. He had known, since the day that his battle trainer had spoken the great prophecy, that he would have to leave his home in the Blacklands to search for the Seven great Dark Stones of the warlocks. "I believe tomorrow is the Carrius Finals?" The Carrius Tournament was a four year fight-to-the-death tournament, that was also how the cat-like Humaars decided upon their leader. The victor got tons of gold, admiration from everyone in the Blacklands, and great power. Adalius had entered it many years ago, and was expected to be the next champion. Adalius nodded again. Eldar sighed. "I am sorry my friend, but there is no time, you must leave tonight." Adalius looked up. "I understand, it is for the greater good." Eldar patted Adalius on the back. "You are brave my friend, Alishia has your supplies in the back." Alishia Taloz was the daughter of the warlock Icarius, and had joined the Red Scarab Union as a young child. She had been the person who first showed Adalius the secret cave entrance to the Union's HQ earlier that morning. Adalius walked to the back of the HQ, to find Alishia sitting down next to a large bag and a few other items. "Greetings Alishia", Adalius said as she turned her head. "Oh!", Alishia said in a high pitched voice, "hey Adalius, I got your stuff!" Alishia handed Adalius a dagger which he put in his belt and a copy of the great book of Quazoctyol, the bible of the Humaars. The third thing that Alishia handed him seemed to shine silver, like a full moon on a winters night? "Is that...is that...", stammered Adalius. "Yep!", Alishia answered, "the sword of Mangant Ora, fabled hero of your people." The sword was warm in his hand. The magical gold in the hilt shifted forms so it fit perfectly in his hand. He watched in amazement as the red scarab tattoo on his left arm (symbol of the warlocks) glowed, as did the silvery blade of the sword. "This is wonderful Alishia, how did you-" Alishia replied before he finished his sentence, something she was known to do. "Candyburg had it hidden in our treasury." Adalius laughed. Eldar had changed his name from Candyburg five years ago, but Alishia always seemed to forget that. "What is so funny", Alishia asked confused. "Nothing, nothing", Adalius responded, "thank you, anyhow." Alishia nodded and handed him a bag filled with food and water. "You might want to start with my fathers stone, we know its somewhere on sapphire mountain. Also, if you find my brother, Akarius, he may be a great help during your quest." Adalius nodded in thanks and headed out of the cave. "Sapphire Mountain", Adalius thought, "thats only a short 2000 mile jog to Central Darius." Adalius sheathed his mighty sword, and began his great journey. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Great Expectations Category:Mo2damo